There are many known types of spray heads which can be used for various spraying applications. Different types of nozzles provide a different type of spray emanating therefrom. Most nozzles provide a spray having the shape of a cone whereby the water or liquid being sprayed forms the outside surface of the cone only. Some nozzles are adjustable to provide for finer or coarse droplets of spray as required.
Even though such described nozzles are used widely, one major disadvantage is that the spray only forms the outside periphery of a cone. Therefore when spraying the water or liquid, a centre target area is left almost dry which is commonly known as a hollow cone.
One known type of spray head as described in EPA353984 by Yap Yoen Cheng, provides a spray which has an even distribution of droplets throughout the middle of the cone. This particular nozzle of this spray head uses an outer disc having a plurality of nozzle chambers in order to produce the even type spray,
Disadvantages of this prior art spray head are that it is complicated to manufacture, difficult to adjust the cone angle of the spray without wetting the fingers and the nozzle disc must be rotated numerous times to effect adjustment of the spray cone angle. Moreover, the helical movement along the vortex of the internal chamber cannot be pre-determined with accuracy in relation to pressure and spray angle. Furthermore, the spray head gradually works off its desired optimum spray angle due to the amount of pressure applied to the central chamber.